The best summer ever
by degrassifan4life007
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie spend time together. Will this love last forever? Find out.
1. The memories

The summer was the best I have ever had. I had the perfect boyfriend. School was out. My dream had come true. I graduated from college. What could go wrong. I am a girl who is in love. Gordo just gave me roses told me he..loves me...Here is how it went. Today I thought it was going to be horrible, I woke up from bed my hair was horrible and Matt is dating my best friend. The phone starts to ring..

"Hello" I answered

"Hey baby its me. How bout the two of us spend today at the beach? I packed a lunch and everything." Gordo...

excited I said "You know me like a book. Yes, come over in an hour and meet me in my room. You can wait while I finish getting ready and we can possibly do something else."

"WOW! Are you saying?"

"Yes that is right..."

An hour later I was sitting on the front porch fully clothed and ready to hit the beach. Gordo came running to the door. He stopped and by the look on his fave I could tell that he was mad. But I had other thing's up my sleeve. What he did not know is that when I was getting ready I called for a hotel by the beach for later that night.

The day at the beach was wonderful. He made a perfect lunch and he was perfect.. more to come..

A/N I know that this is short but there is so much more to come with juciy parts. The rating is like it is because of later chapters. R/R. Also please tell me what I need to do...


	2. The best day part 1

The lunch was so perfect. They sat and ate toghether with out saying a word. Looking at the pretty sun set. Gordo is laying in the sand looking into the sky thinking of what he could do. He jumps up and starts to run to the water. He grabs a bucket of water and runs back to Lizzie.

"GORDO! What are you doing? I do not understand. Water?" Lizzie questioned

"Well I know that this is intresting to you but if you go up to the boardwalk and do a little shopping on me. Come back in 1 hour and you will see what is up." He says handing her 200's.

"Are you sure? I can buy anything?" She asks kissing him and he returns a passionate kiss.

Lizzie runs off in the distance. As soon as she is a spec in the distance Gordo grabs his phone imeditaly calling the entertainment he had in mind for the night. While the entertainment was arriving he made a sandcastle with the water he got from the ocean. The entertainment was playing everything was set up correct.

Meanwhile, Lizzie is in the shop thinking of something to buy. She buy's a sundress she wanted forever and then she buy's Gordo a little something special for that night. She looks at her watch she has been gone for 45 minutes and should be heading back. But before she heads down on the beach she calls her mom..

Ring..Ring..

"Hello?" Jo answered.

"Hey mom it is Lizzie! I need to tell you something."

"Okay hon tell me anything.."

"Well I think that Gordo is going to ask me something tonight.. And I just wanted to tell you I will be gone the rest of the night? Okay? Bye!" Hanging up before her mom could say anything.

Jo click's the phone of and says to herself my baby is growing up. I have alway's known that they were met for each other.

Lizzie run's down to wear she left Gordo. He was not there. She calls his name nothing. Until she hears music near a castle. Then she see's Gordo in the middle of the castle. he says "Walk through the bridge and door." Sweating he is thinking this is supposed to be the best day of my life until we get married..

Nealing on one knee "Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, I have always loved you since the day I first say you. I here ask you for my hand in marriage. Will you marry me?"

"Gordo yes I will" Wiping tears of joy from her eyes.

They dance to the music that is playing for what seems like years, but it was a hour. Then Lizzie told Gordo about the hotel she got and he said "Is that the thing we were gunna do before we left?" She wispers Yes!

A/N:Yes..Another..climax. Muhaha. I hope you like.. More to come in..


	3. The best day part 2

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the characters from Lizzie McGuire and I do not own Disney.

Thank you for the reviews. I fill so loved. And if you are wondering why it is rated R is because of this chapter.

Now let it continue...;)

* * *

As the music dies down Gordo grabs Lizzie by the hand and runs to the hotel. Lizzie is thinking how wondeful this is going to be. She looks down at the box that she got and thinks this is ment to be. As they enter the hotel they are greeted by the front desk and everything..

"Resevations for Mr. and Mrs David Gordon." Lizzie says..Gordo just thinking how did she know how did she know?

"Okay you are room 756 with a ocean view...here is the..."

"Thanks bye!" They say running off to the elevator.

The go to floor 7.

Find the room. The minute Gordo opens to door for Lizzie they are already ready to tear there clothes off. The lay on the bed and start to kiss. Gordo starts to put his hand up Lizzie's shirt unclasphing her bra and throwing it off. She begins to unbutton his shirt and they both begin to kiss passionatly. as they are doing this they are taking there pants off. Lizzie can see how excited Gordo is by the way he is kissing her..

"Tell me if I am hurting you." he says..

moaning "you could never hurt me."

They kiss and play for hours. It seemed so true.. Then Lizzie remembers the box she got. She started to get upset because she remembered that she was going to give Gordo a watch that she had bought which had Lizzie loves David forever, ingraved in it. But who care's now she will give it to him later. They are doing something that is ment to be. They had stop kissing and having sex and they just laid there toghether. They woke up around 6 am and started again. It was getting intense, he was about ready to inject when all of a sudden the phone rings. It was Miranda..

Lizzie gets up and answer's it since she new something was up because she said to call her in an emergancy.

"hello?"

crying"Hey...Lizzzie it is Miranda.. I need you to come to my house with Gordo ASAP!"

"Okay.. Is everything all right? Why are you crying?"

"Lizzie I can not say it now but it is bad and I am sorry in advance for what is happening. Just remember that I love you and your whole family like mine just do not be mad."

"Okay.. I will be right over and what ever happened I do not think that it is worth crying like this over.."

"See you in 1 hour.. okay."

"k.Bye."

Gordo was sitting listening and wonder what was up. He asked Lizzie and she explained.. He did not understand why she had to call in the middle of them having sex.. And why did she have to answer it.

Lizzie could tell by the look on his face that he was mad. "Mr. Gordon.. We have the rest of our life's to do this. Get dressed and we will drive there. And tonight we could do something again. . . "

* * *

A/N: What was wrong with Miranda? Why is Gordo only intrested in having Lizzie and nothing else. Find out in the next chapter. 


	4. The embarrising way to say I am sorry

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the characters from Lizzie McGuire and I do not own Disney.

* * *

On the way to Miranda's everything was very quite. No one said a word. They were both thinking the same thing what could be going on and why was Randa crying. As they approch the house they see many cars and government car's around the house such as police, fire rescue, medical examiner.etc.. They both run to the house but there is yellow caution tape all around the house.

"Excuse me sir, um my friend Miranda Sanchez lives here and said for Lizzie McGuire and David Gordon to come here asap." Lizzie explains.

"Okay here put these white clothes on and do not touch anything in the house or anywhere that could get your fingerprints on them." says the police officer.

They do what they are told and walk to the house and meets Miranda where she said to. Miranda is crying still. They do not know what to say. They see Sam and Jo McGuire sitting on the couch crying also.. What could be wrong.

"Hey guys..Thanks for coming. I need to tell you something. It is kind of embarrising but you guys need to know. Matt and I just got back from dinner and we were making out and doing other things when a mugger came in and said for me to get on the wall and matt on the other one. He then raped me. Then raped matt and killed him. I managed to call the police and get a good description on the person. That is what I needed to tell you. And I am so sorry that I had to tell you like this. Please understand. I am sorry" She said looking at her friend's who were in tears.

Lizzie runs to her parents who are crying and she starts to cry even more. Ever since Matt was a freshman Lizzie and him were really close and did everything toghether.

The police come and question everyone of them for hours on how they could think something like this could happen.

* * *

A/N:More to come..what and why did this happen? moree to come..

* * *


End file.
